Winner: Kitty2013
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a one-shot for Kitty2013, the winner in the contest for my Bet You Didn't Know. This is for you Kitty2013! And for everyone else, feel free to read if you like. Hope you enjoy!


**BlackLynx17: This is the one-shot the winner of my Bet You Didn't Know contest one. Kitty2013, this is for you. I hope it's to your likings. As for everyone else reading this, it's a little sad so be warned.**

* * *

"Just tell me the truth." I whispered, my bangs falling over my eyes.

It was so light no one would have heard it, except for Natsu. I couldn't see their facial expressions anymore as I stared down at the hardwood floors, I knew they were just pretending to feel bad and look sad though. I saw his feet walk a step closer to me.

"What truth Lucy? We just think-"

"Don't stand there lying to me!" I screamed at him.

The guild got silent, I didn't care though. Tears were stinging my eyes as my breath quickened. Team Natsu's eyes were away from mine, Natsu even looked down on the floor while Lisanna just stared at me silently.

"Don't just stand there for a single second and lie in my face! You own me more than that after everything we have been through!" I yelled at them.

"Guys, this isn't right." Lisanna mumbled rubbing her arm gently, "there has to be a better way."

"Lisanna, just let me handle this." Natsu mumbled behind him before turning back to me.

"Just say it Natsu, say it and I'll leave." I told him.

"We want Lisanna on our team. There's nothing wrong with you, you can still be on our team if you want, but we want to reconnect with Lisanna first." He explained.

"We don't want you to feel like a fifth wheel Lucy, that's why we're suggesting for you to go on your own missions for a while." Gray quickly added.

"I understand. Thank you for being honest with me, starting from today I will no long be apart of Team Natsu. Thank you for everything until now." I said coldly, bowing lightly before walking passed them.

"Lucy." Erza said grabbing my hand.

"You hurt me the most Erza. I could have handled this if I knew you were with me." My voice cracked as I told her.

I couldn't describe the look on her face and for a second she looked more hurt than me. Her hand dropped and I quickly made my escape from the guild. I didn't even make it passed the market before my tears finally started falling.

* * *

No one talked to me at the guild and I didn't talk back. I just sat at the edge seat near the bar with a drink in my hand, staring silently in it. New Team Natsu were out during a mission. After crying all my tears yesterday, I don't know why I showed up today. I just... I felt that if I didn't show up today that I would be losing in something. What though? No one was here.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

I looked behind my shoulder and stared at Levy, who was clutching her skirt as she stared at me. She looked guilty, as did everyone else in the guild when I met their eyes.

"You knew too, huh?" I asked.

She flinched lightly.

"For how long Levy?"

"Not very long, I overhead them talking it over. They weren't going to kick you out though Lucy! They still want you as a teammate, they don't want to leave you! They told me! They just want a break!" Levy said.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you first discovered that?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth, words didn't come out though.

"I thought we were best friends, it seems she means more to you though. I just don't understand though, wasn't this guild supposed to be about friendship? About friends being family?"

"Lucy it's not like that, we are-"

"I'm sorry Levy, but could you please leave me alone. If you value what little friendship we have now then you'll just let me be."

I turned back around to my drink and heard sniffles along with retreating footsteps. Mirajane came walking down and took the drink out of my hands, giving me a glare.

"That wasn't very nice Lucy." She whispered.

"Neither was what your sister or her friends did to me, I'm just being honest right now. Tell me though Mira, how would you act if your three closest friends just kicked you off your team since I'm obviously taking this wrong."

"You're not kicked off the team, they just want a break."

I laughed cruelly, "and you think that's better? Knowing that they were just tolerating being my teammate. There's nothing you can say that will make this right Mirajane and the only reason you are saying anything right now because you don't want Lisanna to be the bad guy." I told her.

Mirajane flinched back and glared slightly.

"I don't blame Lisanna Mirajane, though she is part of the blame. Not for coming back though, but for not getting the chance to know me. It's my teammates fault and maybe my own. Maybe they were just tolerating me."

I stood up from my stool and made the motion to leave.

"It's just the way you're taking it Lucy. Instead of seeing this in a positive way, you're taking it negatively."

"Are you really thinking that this is making me feel better?" I asked.

I sighed and shook my head at her before going to the mission board, picking out the longest one I saw before I walked back over to Mira.

"I'm not going to approve this, not alone Lucy." She said.

"Is the only reason you talked to me is because you felt guilty like Levy and wanted to at least try?" I asked her.

Her eyes tightened as a frown settled on her lips.

"Let me go Mirajane, you obviously didn't care about me when your sister returned home so why does it matter now? If you honestly believe that Team Natsu will let me back on their team after a break then consider this mission the break. When I come back we can all be a happy team again." I smiled fakely at her.

She sighed lightly signing over the mission before handing the paper back towards me.

"Good luck Lucy, you'll see." She said.

I grabbed the mission and left the guild. No one said goodbye or good luck. It hurt, but it was too be expected. After all, it seems that I was just Lisanna's replacement.

* * *

"I always thought I was an optimistic person." I cried.

"Lucy! Stay awake Lucy!" Leo screamed.

He believed in me, I didn't right now though. Not after so long, after everything.

"If I tried to talk to them more, if I asked them to explain it more instead of getting angry and screaming, none of this, none of this." I cough, feeling blood trail down my lip.

"LUCY!" Leo yelled, running ever faster.

I regretted it. Making Levy cry. Making Mirajane and everyone else feel bad. Three weeks to myself made me think over my actions and I regretted it. I wondered if everyone else regretted it also. I wanted to return home.

"Why? Why? I was going to go home, I was going to make up with everyone. Why did this happen?" I cried even harder, feeling the pain slowly disappear.

Everything was starting to disappear, except the coldness. That stayed with me.

"Goddammit!"

My lungs felt full, free of air. The sky and everything above just turned to lights and shapes. Leo was with me, holding me tightly, pressing down on my wounds to stop the bleeding though we both know it was too late. He was listening to my final request, he was taking me home.

"Thank you Leo." I whispered, leaning deeper into his chest.

"Please Lucy, please stay with me."

I wish I could. I wish I could have been a better person.

"It was all my fault, all my fault."

Words seemed to fail me as tears fell. I felt like I was flying for a few seconds before loud, blurry voices surrounded me. Shapes that looked like faces surrounded me, passing through my line of sight and slowly the coldness I felt in the pit of my stomach got warmer. My eyesight got better and I could start making out and hearing everyone.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Lucy?! Lucy!" Natsu screamed, looking at my face.

I laughed lightly, "sorry everyone. I can see why you didn't want me as a partner anymore."

"No! No!" Natsu yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying? You were right, this was all my fault."

"This was NOT your fault Lucy! It's theirs! How could you abandon Lucy?! I thought you were her teammates! Family!" Leo yelled from the side.

"Lucy, Lucy." Erza cried.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lisanna cried in the background.

I shook my head at all of them, "it's alright everyone. I'm not angry anymore. You all gave me so many priceless moments and memories, I wish I could have returned them to you all."

I could feel myself slipping. Everything started fading out, the voices, the faces, the colors. Soon everything was black and soon... I was left alone.

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy, I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry. Why didn't I help you? Why didn't I act like your friend?! I just let you leave out of the guild, I was supposed to be your best friend. Why didn't I invite you to Team ShadowGear, we all still loved you. I don't, I don't. I'm sorry Lucy! I'm so sorry! Why?! Why?!"

I forgive you Levy, how couldn't I? You were my best friend.

"Lucy... Lucy... I'm sorry."

I forgive you Erza, you never were one for many words but I can feel your feelings right now. I was always honored and proud to be called your teammate.

"It wasn't that we were replacing you, I didn't want too. I didn't care, I liked you Lucy. I tried to convince the others, I could have stayed with you. I could have done a lot of things, but I didn't. Why didn't I? I'm sorry Lucy."

I forgive you Gray, we always did get along the best. You always knew what I was feeling, how I was feeling. Of course I'd forgive you after one mistake.

"..."

Natsu... you said no words to me, and that was okay. I know you probably feel the most guilt, let go though. I'm in a better place now, freer. I'm with my Mother now so you don't need to worry. You were my first friend Natsu, thank you. You were always by my side and saving me, thank you. I never did repay that debt, but I'll always watch over you. Thank you for everything Natsu. Thank you.

* * *

The day after Lucy Heartfilia's funeral everyone had a dream, a dream about their beloved teammate. Nothing changed. The regret was still there, the anguish, the pain. Knowing she had forgiven them though was going to help in the future, when it was no longer painful to think about her. Until then though...

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the clouds.

"Watch over me always... Lucy."


End file.
